


Life is Shit

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: not really a plot, not really any characters named, this is really just a big vent fic, vent with a happy/ uplifting ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: one big vent with a happyish ending !





	Life is Shit

**Author's Note:**

> good luck

Life is shit. Life is one big, meaningless pile of shit. So if nothing matters and nothing makes you you happy?

 

Why are you still here?

 

That's something I ask myself every day. Sometimes I think maybe I'm staying alive for my friends and family but I know that's not it. Yeah that'd be sad if I was gone but they'd get over it. Or maybe not. Point is: that isn't the reason. 

Maybe it's because I'm scared of what lies ahead. I don't know what's waiting for me when my heart stops beating, I don't know what's gonna happen to me once my lights go out. Maybe there is a Heaven and I'll go there, maybe there's a Hell and I'll go there. Maybe I already have died and this  _is_ my Hell. Maybe there's nothing waiting for me when I die. Maybe this is it for me. 

 

Maybe I'm still here because some part of me, deep down wants to believe it'll get better. I mean, it hasn't yet but, no one can be miserable their whole lives right? Right? 

 

I like to believe that one day everything will be worth it, one day all of this will seem like a bad dream. One day this all has to be worth it. Maybe this all  _is_ a bad dream, and I'll wake up in a cold sweat and cry for my Mom.

 

There's a lot of big questions in life. But the most important one is: what's the point of life. If you think about it life is literally meaningless, nothing we do has a purpose. Sure it has small things, small things that matter; if you do this this will happen, and if that happens then this will happen and so on. Like a ripple effect. But I'm not talking about that. Life literally has no meaning. So why the f _uck_ am I here? I don't even like living so why am I still doing it? 

 

I am so God damn sick of feeling numb, staring up at the ceiling for  _hours_. So why the fuck am I still here? I honestly can't tell you. But I know that it's a good thing I am still here. With all this shit going on, the News filled with shit, movies and shows being complete shit and even my friends being shit. I'm still kicking.

 

I've been distancing myself from everyone. I know others have noticed it, but they don't care enough to try and do anything to stop it. They know, as do I, that in the long run I'm just a passing by face, a unimportant person in the background of something amazing. I can already tell what you're going to say. You'll deny it. You'll say I matter, you'll say people care about me. No matter how much you tell me it won't make a difference. I feel like a lost cause even though I know I'm not. 

 

Worthless.

Burden.

Annoying.

Mopey. 

Cynical. 

Waste of space.

 

Those are all the things that make up me. And I know you're probably gonna disagree, and I know that that's not  _all_ I am, but that's what sticks out most to me. That's what I am to myself. I look in the mirror and I don't even recognize the person I see staring back at me. 

 

I mean, how fucked is that? 

 

What's even worse is that I know a lot of you reading feel the same exact way. And that  _sucks._  

 

Yeah life is shit and the world is shit and pretty much everything is shit, but I want to end this on a uplifting note.

So yeah things suck right now, maybe things have always sucked. But the bad is never as bad as it seems. It's so easy to get wrapped up in the bad that you forget the good but you can't do that. You just can't. You have to acknowledge both sides in everything. Things aren't gonna stay shitty forever, but also you can't expect your life to magically get better. Things don't just happen, you have to work for them. You can't get better if you don't try to get better. Even if it feels pointless and you have no motivation, do your school work. Clean the dishes, your clothes. Even if it's hard, make yourself get out of bed, try to do simple things like brush your teeth or take a shower. And that's not how it is for everyone. That's not exactly how it is for me. I know it's hard, but it's hard for everyone.

 

Even if it seems impossible or pointless, you gotta keep going. You just have to. If I can do it then so can you. The sun will shine again, you will smile again, you will feel okay again. Eventually, I promise. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it'll get better guys. it has to. it will.


End file.
